


another eternity

by rikli



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikli/pseuds/rikli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice: "How long is forever?"<br/>White Rabbit: "Sometimes, just one second."</p>
            </blockquote>





	another eternity

 

He remembers the first time it happens. It would be funny how it's always been connected to Jaehwan if it didn't become an insufferable anguish in the pit of Hongbin's stomach. And so that first time makes Hongbin so scared he nearly hurls into the toilet bowl, hyperventilating, with tears in his eyes.

 

As one would after going back in time to relive the same event for the second time.

 

It’s school festival, one that Hongbin might have considered joining once or twice before, but he's always thought himself not good enough to do so. It always lasts long, as a lot of students wants to show their – sometimes questionable, Hongbin unkindly thinks – talents. You never know where and when a scouting manager from one of many agencies may appear to open the door to the splendorous career. And so Hongbin goes to the toilet before any life-changing event, though not his, may happen.

 

Drinking a can of soda is a mistake Hongbin needs to pay, and after the whole show ends, he needs to go to the toilet again. Overwhelmed and in awe, Hongbin ends up in the same exact stall – the one with “I hate Kim-” writing on the wall, with the name scribbled off. He leans his hand right over it, a flood of emotions clouding his vision.

 

One of the performances made a big impression on him. He couldn't see the boy clearly from his spot at the back but he didn’t need to. The voice was enough, rich and unique. Even his shy laugh when he thanked the audience was melodic.

 

For the first time Hongbin thinks about singing more seriously. He knows his voice is nowhere as beautiful as the one of a boy with messy hair, but one can dream. And, boy, does Hongbin dream.

 

He empties his bladder, washes his hands hastily and stumbles out of the bathroom right into his friend that said he's going home.

 

“What're you—"

 

“We're already late, c'mon!” He says.

 

He says it the exact same way he did over two hours ago, and it strikes Hongbin as strange. It gets really weird when he’s led back to the gymnastic hall where the recital is about to begin. Again.

 

Hongbin is rendered speechless and so he listens to the same people, hears the same beautiful voice of a foreign-looking sophomore, feeling clueless.

 

It could’ve been a dream, or a déjà vu, but it's too vivid to be one of those. Hongbin's stomach swoops, and just as the last time he runs to the toilet. This time he hangs his head low, breathing in and out loudly, head spinning and spinning, faster than water in the toilet bowl.

 

The knock on the door doesn't stop the spinning, only startling Hongbin enough for him to knock his elbow into the toilet paper dispenser.

 

“Did you eat an old egg or what?” His friend asks, and Hongbin groans, elbow pulsing with pain. “Are you okay?”

 

Nothing's okay but Hongbin doesn't say it out loud.

 

“The auditorium was too crowded,” Hongbin lies but the quiver in his voice might work in his favor this time. “Are we going home?”

 

His friend's sigh is long and high, echoing against the cracked tiles. “Yeah. Unfortunately, school’s tomorrow. Are you ready to go?”

 

Hongbin isn't sure if now, after his friend showed up, he's free of the vicious repetition circle, but it's not like he can stay in the school's bathroom forever.

 

As he opens the door to the stall he hits his friend right in the elbow. At least in this aspect the world remains in its balance.

 

 

 

It might be a coincidence he meets Jaehwan in the same company he got himself into, but Hongbin thinks it through with caution. What starts as a suspicion turns into conviction as soon as the first day of practice together starts to repeat itself.

 

And Hongbin's made to live through the same hell of embarrassment, over and over again.

 

“It's just a beginning,” Hakyeon assures him later. Hongbin, stressed to repeat his mistakes from an already-lived-through day, does even worse the second, and then third time. “Today was hard for everyone.”

 

This time Jaehwan gives him his water, and his smile doesn’t falter even after Hongbin returns the gesture with something akin to a grimace.

 

Later, Hongbin will notice it's kind of a trend with them.

 

 

 

Jaehwan does not only consist of curly hair and beautiful voice, but a mix of sweetness and quirkiness too, and somehow he ends up as one of the few able to lift Hongbin's spirit up. Maybe he's the only one, Hongbin thinks when it’s Jaehwan who coaxes him to come back to practice after his rebellious episode. Hakyeon would claim it was him and Hongbin never denies, but the two of them know.

 

Hongbin hopes Jaehwan knows.

 

When the second episode happens, Hongbin tries going back. He fights it maybe for a second longer this time but the pull is too strong, he’s suffocating again; it doesn’t become anyhow easier.

 

And maybe it’s supposed to happen because that's when Hongbin, unusually, ends up in lack of words, and he uses his body language instead. He kisses Jaehwan midword, heart skipping.

 

It isn’t even a proper kiss, just a quick press of his lips to the corner of Jaehwan’s mouth that Hongbin could blame on the wrong aim. But Jaehwan doesn't freak out. He stares at Hongbin for the longest time until Hongbin laughs awkwardly, tugging at his sleeve for them to go back to the dorms.

 

“Hey!” Jaehwan scolds him, swatting at Hongbin's fingers. “Not only are we going to be scolded by the managers, but Hakyeon too will probably go all scary, bitter—have you even considered answering his phone? They're going to take them from us, you know it, right?” Jaehwan keeps chattering— nothing unusual, but Hongbin still wonders if he’s doing it now because of what Hongbin did. “You'll see when you won't be even able to pick it up, simply because you won't have one!”

 

For how often Jaehwan talks of things none of them can really comprehend, this time all he’s said becomes true. Not only does Hongbin get a scolding twice, but soon after they hear the dreadful words.

 

“No phones,” Wonsik repeats for the nth time the very same evening, tone something between a scoff and a whine. “How am I going to contact Jiwonie now…”

 

Nobody has any words of consolation- they’re going to miss their families and friends, too. Hongbin isn't sure if he's half as miserable as the others. Somehow, his family and friends are here now, even if they're not blood related. Are they even going to have time for phones, anyway?

 

On the other side of the room, Jaehwan says something and Hongbin laughs on autopilot, earning a set of disgruntled stares. Who is the weird one now, huh? He excuses himself to the bathroom, claiming the first shower of the evening.

 

Jaehwan invites himself in.

 

“Ugh.” Hongbin almost slips onto his face when he slides the cabin door open. Jaehwan isn't even looking at him but he still turns around. “Do you mind?”

 

Jaehwan snorts, turning the tap on. “Have I ever?” He washes his hands and reaches for his toothbrush. Before he puts it into his mouth, he turns to Hongbin, eyes squinted and mouth pouted. “After you kissed me you suddenly feel shy?”

 

Not having an answer to that – not a satisfactory one, at least – Hongbin closes the door fully. Even with his head under the showerhead, he can hear Jaehwan's mocking cackles.

 

That didn't go very well.

 

 

 

Hongbin, to his own surprise, doesn't overuse his power. It's not worth it to jump through time to fix every little detail that goes wrong. He missed a step during performance? So did every one of their members at one point or another. But he does try to fix what happens between him and Jaehwan the next time Jaehwan brings up the kiss.

 

“It wasn't even a kiss!” Hongbin stresses after he's kept telling himself this, over and over again.

 

But as Jaehwan would always tease Hongbin about it, this time he gets all serious. He's not even angry, and Hongbin wonders if it wouldn’t be better if he was.

 

“Are you doing it on purpose,” Jaehwan says but it's not a question, he just keeps going, “or are you too stunned to— I just can't believe you.”

 

Maybe the whole anger has streamed into Hongbin because he burns hot. He swallows it, knowing getting it all out on Jaehwan would mean hurting both of them. He breathes through his mouth. His hands shake, even more when he presses them together.

 

“We've never kissed,” Jaehwan declares, shrugging. “I get it. Go back to your—“ he waves his hand in Hongbin's general direction, “stuff.”

 

And he leaves, shutting the door to their room with a loud bang. Hongbin can't help but flinch.

 

He barely sleeps after that, eyes darting to where Jaehwan's figure is laying. Even in the darkness, Hongbin can make out the curled-up lump under the covers. Hongbin thinks about going back but it doesn't make him any less anxious than facing Jaehwan the next day.

 

 

 

And so it doesn't go very well. In the morning Jaehwan seems to be his bright – though ~~a~~ very sleepy – version of himself. If anything, he just dodges any situation that would put him near Hongbin. He's cute and reasons easily about not going for groceries with Hongbin. The trend continues through the day, and then the next three until it's a new week and Hongbin's ready to scream.

 

His courage, instead of increasing, shrinks, and for the first time Hongbin considers going forward. He’s never even tried doing it, so there's no guarantee, and even though Hongbin knows it's stupid he finally succumbs to the idea. Of course it'd be better to apologize, or go back, but Hongbin sees himself as a certified coward.

 

So he tries it.

 

It's hard to tell how far he's made it. He wakes up to a series of loud snores, his dreams invaded by the noise, pulling him out of it violently. Of course it's Wonsik who's producing the sounds.

 

Generally, it wouldn't be a surprise to wake up in the same bed with him if Hongbin wasn't naked. And if it wasn't a totally different dorm, with only two beds in the room.

 

Panic overwhelms him all at once, and he throws Wonsik's arm off his stomach, storming out of the room. He doesn't even care if it stirs Wonsuk awake (but to Hongbin's luck it doesn't, Wonsik sleeps like a dead log).

 

He locks himself in the bathroom. It’s spacious now, two sinks and all. The mirror above them is huge, and it would be hard to miss the hickeys Hongbin's sporting over his shoulders, along his collarbones— how it happened slowly comes back to him. It always filters slowly after the time jump, and Hongbin feels sick. He needs to go back, go back to the time before it all spiraled down.

 

It's still past the argument when he rises up the next morning, the same morning after which Jaehwan started ignoring him (only now Hongbin finally notices Jaehwan's eyes are red, as red as his own). This time, though, Hongbin gathers his fleeting courage to apologize.

 

“I was surprised,” he murmurs as he backs Jaehwan into the bathroom. It’s a relief it's the same old one: one sink, small mirror, slightly leaking shower. “And I wasn't sure if you were, maybe, I don’t know… mad?”

 

“But I was,” Jaehwan breathes. He had regarded Hongbin’s hand on his wrist with a frowny expression, reluctant to follow him, but now he seems to be slowly relaxing, leaning against the door; he has a free way to run if he wants. “Because I didn't know what you wanted.”

 

“I know,” Hongbin murmurs, smiling sheepishly. He swallows, weighting his next words. “I know what I want, now.”

 

“Lee Hongbin, you're stressing me out!”

 

Jaehwan's pouting. Not in the real, sad way, but the playful one. Hongbin should be able to breathe now, but his heart is pounding because the thing he wants is—

 

To kiss Jaehwan, for real this time. It takes one step, and it's not even him who moves for it first. Jaehwan smooths his fingers over Hongbin's jaw, pulling it down, directing the kiss like he is afraid Hongbin might run away again. So it's Hongbin who takes matters into his own hands, pulling Jaehwan closer to himself, lips moving down his throat, and there's a moan from above that makes Hongbin cup Jaehwan's hips, dig his trembling fingers into the bones.

 

There's also a knock on the door, loud and fierce.

 

"We're going to be late!" Hakyeon's voice comes out muffled, but they can obviously hear the nagging tone. "Hurry up!"

 

Jaehwan looks ruffled, and he does nothing to even try to change it. He yanks the door open, schooling his face into a disgruntled frown.

 

"Do I ever interrupt you and Taekwoon-hyung when you two talk? Do I?!" He booms through the dorm. Hongbin smiles over the sink, checking himself for any damages. There are none, not yet anyway. He follows Jaehwan out. "Ah!"

 

Hakyeon's chopping Jaehwan's neck when he joins them at the front door, and he plays his part well, whining for Hakyeon to cut it, and then comes Hakyeon's part with "he's always interrupting!" They don't stop bickering even when they enter the van, and when Jaehwan sends him an ominous grin Hongbin thinks he's really happy.

 

 

 

Thinking about using his powers doesn't come to Hongbin often. More often than not he just wishes he could skip the days full of practice, twelve hours or longer of everything one can imagine: vocal, dance, gym, and then acting, playing guitar, variety preparations. It doesn't bring in enough satisfaction when you forget what day of the week it is, and your bones already ache when you wake up.

 

And you don't have time to yourself, let alone for the other person.

 

"Let me shower first," Hongbin mumbles as they wait for the elevator to their dorm. He feels like he's ready to collapse and die, right there, in his own sweat and blood. "Please."

 

"I can go last," Sanghyuk offers, even though he won their rock paper scissors game earlier with second place.

 

First to go, Jaehwan, whines. "No way," he's leaning against the wall by the call button. "You can lay yourself on the bathroom floor, but I'm going in first."

 

"Absolutely savage," Hongbin mumbles, and normally he would at least poke Jaehwan in the ribs but he's too tired.

 

Just as Jaehwan suggested, Hongbin collapses onto the floor, just by the bathroom door.

 

"In or out," Jaehwan warns with his hand on the knob. "Move, move."

 

Why is he so mean, Hongbin wonders, but he crawls inside. The bathroom floor is cold, and it eases the ache in his back. He looks up at Jaehwan with sad eyes.

 

"Hey," he calls meekly. "Don't be mad at me."

 

Jaehwan continues to undress himself, and only when he's done – pretty round ass Hongbin can't take his eyes off in sight – he turns over his shoulder with a very dangerous smile over his mouth.

 

"Are you getting in or not?"

 

For how aching Hongbin feels overall, he gets on his feet pretty quickly. And he stumbles over a pant leg only once as he shrugs his sweatpants off.

 

"You played me," Hongbin says as he gets under the showerhead, water scorching hot. "You're so mean, hyung."

 

Jaehwan snickers, and when he puts his hands over Hongbin's skin they're as hot as the water. "You're just clueless."

 

"I'll get on it," and it's the last Hongbin says before they kiss.

 

Water gets between them, between their lips and into their eyes but they don't mind it. Jaehwan's impatient, hands fast finding their way down Hongbin's body.

 

Hongbin dimly wonders if the shower would be loud enough to muffle their labored breathing, their moans and grunts let out into the steam. It gets forgotten when Jaehwan's hands speeds up, and Hongbin focues on the pleasure, reaching his own fingers for Jaehwan.

 

They're tired but excited at the newness of this, and it doesn't take long for it to wind out.

 

“Wow, it was better than my own hand,” Jaehwan breaths out after a few seconds they need to catch their breaths.

 

Hongbin feels a little dizzy, the heat of the shower and the one of the moment are making him weak in the knees. And it's not exactly a good kind of weakness, so he turns the other tap on, letting in more cold water than hot. It catches with him what Jaehwan has said when the steam slowly clears, and he barks out a laugh. Of course it is better, he wants to say, but he doesn't get to it as Jaehwan slaps his arm playfully.

 

“Hey!” Hongbin protests at the assault.

 

“There's nothing to laugh about!” Jaehwan scolds him, fake frown pulling his brows into a straight line. “My hands are a gift!”

 

Hongbin laughs even more, but he's tugging Jaehwan closer, kissing his cheek, nuzzling at his neck.

 

It's becoming a trend, and somebody knocks on the door.

 

"Two minutes, and I'm going to kick the door open!" Comes Taekwoon's higher than usual voice, and they both snicker against each other.

 

It gets them at least five, and Taekwoon gives them a sharp look that should scare them if they still weren't high on endorphins. Being in love makes everything easier.

 

 

 

They don't say it for a long while, the ‘I love you's.

 

Maybe I should go back and do it, Hongbin keeps on thinking, but then Jaehwan doesn't seem to mind. He's as bright as usual, sending Hongbin long looks when nobody's watching.

 

The next time the urge to use his power comes, it's surprisingly not Jaehwan-related. Taekwoon injures his leg, and Hongbin really, really doesn't like when something bad happens to his members. It's making him unbelievably stressed, and the internal battle to turn back time only adds to it.

 

"I can't go back and make him not play," Hongbin mutters to himself over the sink. He can't remember any championships without somebody needing medical attention. "It won't work."

 

"What won't work?"

 

It's Jaehwan who slips into the bathroom. He doesn't look any less concerned than Hongbin.

 

It probably takes him a second too long to answer but Jaehwan doesn't prod when he finally says, "schedules."

 

"Nah," Jaehwan dismisses him, "Hyung's going to skip but we're not, that's it." Hongbin shrugs. "We're all worried," Jaehwan adds, his voice gentler now, and he squeezes Hongbin’s shoulder. "We need to look forward, though."

 

Hongbin doesn't say Jaehwan's right but he still wraps his arms around him, squeezing him in. If there's something his power should teach him it’s to focus on what's to come and not looking back. Not everything can be fixed, in the end.

 

 

 

Their first time together, Hongbin can't help but repeat.

 

"The butt stuff?" Jaehwan asks in mock-disbelief, and Hongbin's been laughing even before he said that. It's just the same, and no less funny. "But whose butt?"

 

Hongbin just shrugs, and then remembers to at least argue a little. He doesn't need to change the past, not at all. It wasn't perfect the first time but it was theirs, and Hongbin is ready to relive all the little awkward moments. Again, but for the first time, Jaehwan decides to take it.

 

"It's jumping into the deep water," Jaehwan says, wholly naked as he steps out of the hotel shower. The only way to go about it is when they're away from home, where there's a lock on the door nobody can pick; it has happened before. "Even if you're younger," Jaehwan continues, getting onto the bed, and Hongbin snorts, "I believe you know what you're doing?"

 

Hongbin pulls him in, kissing him on the lips once, and then again. He's more confident this time, but his nerves still tingle with excitement. "We won't know until we try," he murmurs.

 

It still amazes Hongbin how easily Jaehwan subjects to Hongbin's hands, even though they're shaking. Or maybe that's exactly why- channeling the courage through his own body. And he keeps chattering, some funny and then dirty things, until he needs to press his palm to his mouth when Hongbin goes hard.

 

Too lost in it, Hongbin can't tell if the timing is exactly the same when there's a knock on the door, and they're both covering Jaehwan's lips. Jaehwan's squeezing around Hongbin, nerves on overdrive, and on one breath Hongbin yells, "not now!"

 

Even though Hongbin knows there won't be another knock, he can't help but wait with eyes wide, and it's Jaehwan – again – who makes him move.

 

It's the same but also different-- in all the details Hongbin didn't catch the first time.

 

Hongbin concludes it could never get boring if he kept on repeating that night over and over again. But he decides on not doing it ever again, he wishes he won't ever need to. They have all the next ones ahead of them, in the end.

 

 

 

It's a wonder they go on a date after they have sex. Is this even a date? Hongbin wonders, because they've never called it one, just as they've never called their relationship anything. Whatever the thing they have is, Hongbin figures it's not worth changing the past for it to be—proper. It's not like anything in life goes as planned.

 

It's their short break from schedules, and all of them go to visit their families. With Jaehwan, Hongbin doesn't share a long distance, and it's happened before they met during their free time. Given the tight bond they share with the members, nobody thinks it suspicious, so when they make plans they don't even hide it.

 

_r u coming home during break_

 

Hongbin types into their shared chat room, then he remembers there are four other members in it, and sighing at his own mindlessness, he adds,

 

_jaehwan-hyung_

 

 _yes!!!_ Comes Jaehwan's answer just a couple of seconds later. _let's go eat together~_ _(^з^)♡_

 

Hongbin closes the app right after he reads it to call Jaehwan about it.

 

"Hyung?" He asks, looking around if anyone's paying him any attention. It's not his turn to film right now, but he can be called over anytime. Whoever isn't busy, though, is too immersed in their own things, glued to their phones just like Hongbin. "We could go to your fave restaurant."

 

On the other side, Jaehwan hums. "Sounds good. Is it a date? _A date_ date?"

 

Isn't it? Hongbin wonders, leaning his head against the wall. They can't be just friends with all the kissing, and touching each other; having sex whenever they find time and place, quietly. Jaehwan is joking, Hongbin reminds himself, and laughs into the speaker.

 

"Of course it is."

 

Hongbin wants to talk more, to maybe talk some details or just to hear Jaehwan's voice, but they're yelling for him from the set, and with a pang of regret he bids Jaehwan his farewell. "Can't wait," he throws in a murmur before he disconnects the call.

 

At least he has something to look forward to except for food and sleep, now.

 

 

 

They eat, they laugh and wander through the neighborhood, and it doesn't look like anything different from their usual meetings. But under all the pretense Hongbin feels it's yet different. Jaehwan would brush his foot against Hongbin's ankles under the table, and Hongbin would put his hand around Jaehwan's waist more often than necessary, and they share looks that mean different things now.

 

After shopping, for themselves and for their parents, they go for another meal, sweet things this time, and somehow their conversation falls onto Jaehwan's ex-girlfriend, back from high school.

 

It should be awkward to talk about it, but it's a past long forgotten that feels like it had happened eons ago, in a different life to a different people. It feels stranger than when Hongbin jumps in time.

 

"Was it any different?" Hongbin asks around a mouthful of ice cream. They're sitting on a bench under a tree that unfortunately doesn't give a lot of shade in the strongly shining sun. Their treats keep on melting, dripping down their fingers. "I don't know, was it good back then?"

 

Jaehwan licks his fingers, and Hongbin needs to look away, the sight giving him ideas. "She was lovely, yes. I even regretted breaking it off." Hongbin's stomach churns. "But it has passed, and I don't think about it anymore. Why are you bringing it up? Are you trying to make me say cheesy stuff?"

 

"But you always say cheesy stuff?" Hongbin counters, hiding his hopes behind a crooked smile.

 

Jaehwan scoffs. He's already finished his ice cream, and he tries to wipe his sticky fingers on Hongbin's shirt. "Of course it's different now, Binnie. For example, you're not a girl."

 

Groaning, Hongbin hides his face in his hands. "You know that's the worst thing you could say."

 

"But it's true!"

 

They banter until Hongbin forgets what was even the point of asking in the first place.

 

 

 

Later that night, a ping of kakaotalk that comes isn't from their group chat but from Hongbin and Jaehwan's private one. The message is short, and for a second Hongbin is confused what's it all about until it clicks. It's the answer to Hongbin's question that he's hoped to receive all along.

 

 _it isn’t the same because it's better_ , and then, a moment later, _chuu~_

 

Hongbin has never smiled so much being all alone in a very long time, if ever.

 

Hongbin's power doesn't fade with time. And he sometimes struggles with it, the urge to use it appearing every time troubles appear. It's easy to dismiss those minor ones, but when he screws something up, when he screws up something with Jaehwan especially, the fear of not being able to fix it pushes him to jump.

 

When the first serious fight threatens to make Hakyeon go mad, Hongbin doesn't hesitate, though. He goes back, and it really shouldn't be surprising it happens again anyway. The timing is off, Hongbin's able to hold it off, but the next day the tension breaks off again.

 

Not for the first time, he decides to talk to Wonsik. Even though that one trip into the future Hongbin has had, and the memory of which has been hard to push away, Wonsik remains his best friend. But dumping unreal, supernatural things onto him wouldn't do Hongbin any good, so he opts for a more theoretical question.

 

"If you could go back in time to fix a mistake you've committed, would you do it?"

 

Wonsik gapes at him for a few seconds. Then he laughs. "What?"

 

Rolling his eyes, Hongbin sighs. "It's just a stupid question, but—"

 

"I'd try, sure," Wonsik answers at last, shrugging. "But wouldn't it be better to try, I don't know, fixing it? Or make the best out of it."

 

"You would, wouldn't you..."

 

Wonsik huffs, "what are you going on about? Is it about Jaehwan?"

 

Hongbin could laugh it off, but it's not like Wonsik doesn't know. He's all aware, and Hongbin has learned denying doesn't really help. So he nods, avoiding Wonsik's eyes out of pure embarrassment. "Yeah," he mumbles, releasing a heavy breath. "We've fought, and I-I don't know what to do."

 

"Just talk to him," Wonsik says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Talk it through, and try not making the same mistake again?"

 

"Of course you would assume it's my fault," Hongbin grumbles.

 

Wonsik's quick to protest, shaking both his head and hands. "I didn't say that!"

 

Hongbin takes mercy on him, and grins, Wonsik's worried expression too funny not to react to. And it's not like he's mad. He throws a shy 'thanks' on his way out of Wonsik's studio, just to pick up his phone immediately when the door closes.

 

"Hyung."

 

 

 

"Hyung," Hongbin sighs, days later when they find time to be finally alone. He kisses Jaehwan’s sweat-covered neck, smiling at Jaehwan's weak groans. He nuzzles in close, waiting for both of them to calm after the intensity of the moment that has caught their breaths away. "Hyung," Hongbin repeats after a moment. This time Jaehwan hums in question, seemingly back to his senses. "If you could turn back time— I mean, change something... Would you do it?” Hongbin asks, words coming out strained. Talking about it with Wonsik was somewhat easier.

 

"Did you watch something funny again?" Jaehwan laughs. "Or is it... about the fight?"

 

Hongbin holds Jaehwan tighter at that, and if it isn't enough of an answer... "Yeah, that too," he murmurs. "Or to relive something, maybe. But in general, would you?"

 

"Hmm," Jaehwan breathes, yawning before he continues, "It's tempting. I'd try for sure." Hongbin doesn't know if it makes him relieved, or only confuses him more. "But didn't we make up? And as to reliving anything..." Jaehwan's hands move, wandering over Hongbin's skin until he grips his hip with his fingers, digging them in. "A second round shouldn’t be worse than that."

 

Jaehwan's voice is playful, and even if it's all said in a light tone, Hongbin feels it isn't any less sincere. That's what he wants to believe in, and one day he might tell Jaehwan all about his time travel adventures, prove it to him somehow, but for now he wants to forget about them. If he looks back at all the times he's used his power, it's not like he wouldn't make it work without it.

 

As he lets Jaehwan climbs on top of him, answering to the insistent kisses no less eagerly, he decides to leave it all in the past, and not to use his power ever again. As long as they can push forward together, with Jaehwan and the other members, there's no need to try fixing anything with something else than their own efforts. And whenever he's going to have the desire to repeat any moment with Jaehwan, he can just ask for a repetition.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> it seems like time travel kenbin is a trend haha  
> writing canon fic is always harder (at least for me) but i hope i managed to make it work  
> the general idea is from the movie _about time_


End file.
